Strictly Forbidden
by PrincessSly133
Summary: Ginevra was always known as the sweet and innocent girl whos been chasing after the boy wonder since year one. No one thought she could handle herslef in a duel. But what happens when the least likely person finds out that she is not so innocent? or sweet
1. Chapter 1

"GINEVRA! LOOK OUT!" He watched as Gin ducked just in time to miss the deatheaters fist colliding with her skull.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here! You're going to get yourself hurt!" She replied while roundhouse kicking the deatheater across the garden.

"I'm not leaving you to the mercy of eight deatheaters!" he said while running over to where she was taking on another DE.

"Gods Malfoy, you picked the wrong time to be gallant! Does it look like I need any help? And from a boy who can't even block a punch from a 13 year old GIRL no less! GO GET DUMBLEDORE IF YOU WANT TO BE OF ANY HELP!"

"But you don't even have your wand!"

"OF COURSE I HAVE MY WAND, IM NOT DAFT!"

"Then what's with the muggle dueling?"

She looked at him and grinned before saying "it's more fun this way"

The incredulous look on his face was priceless, she decided as she took out two DE's at once with one swift kick that sent the bigger DE into the other, slightly smaller, DE. They both went down like a ton of bricks

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She said smiling

"look, Malfoy, if your not going to run to get help will you at least put a full body bind on them so they can't get away?"

He nodded in reply- too shocked and, dare he say it, impressed, to do much else and began tying up the DE's that didn't get away while Ginny sent her patronus to Dumbledore with the message: DE's in the garden, me and Malfoy have them tied up and ready to be transported to headquarters.

"Enervate!" she said while pointing her wand at the three remaining DE's.

"Now you guys are going to tell me everything I want to know, got it?"

The Deatheaters glared but nodded in reply

"Good, now tell me… What does Tom want now? Last time he kidnapped me, he merely sent one dumbass, Why'd he send all of you? Does he want me dead? Ummm, no, that can't be it, I'm his precious gem" she said viciously.

"So what is it boys, what does he want this time? More sex? A trap for potter? I'll let one of you go, and you can give him a message for me. Tell him I said to go to hell. I am NOT his toy any more. And if he keeps sending his DE's after me he's going to have to train you guys harder in the muggle art of fighting cuz without your wands, you drop like flies and it's really starting to get boring" with that she untied the scrawniest DE and he scampered away.

A/N

Wellllllll, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? I know its short- but the next chapter will be longer – I promise! Ok go review! Plz!?!? And yes, Flames are welcome!

Love forever!

S.F. Princess 3


	2. Harrington Academy

I was trying, really I was. It was just so damn difficult to ignore Draco Malfoy when he was being so damn persistent! Closing my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose I tried reminding myself that Azkaban was _not _a good place to finish sixth year, and that as much pleasure as it would be to kill the snarky little snake following me it definitely was not worth it. But maybe scaring him would be….

Draco Malfoy was perfectly content as he was walking down the halls. Well as perfectly content as one could get after they had just witnessed what he had! He was confused, and Malfoys never got confused. No, Malfoys made other people confused-not the other way around! So of course he was asking about a million questions to the girl that he had not found very interesting or important up until about five minutes ago. He was about to fire off another question when the next thing he knew he was dangling off the ground and not being able to breathe.

Gin smirked…_the look on his face was definitely worth anything that happens after this _She thought. She currently had him up against the wall cutting off his air supply with one of her hands clutching his throat. "Malfoy I'm not a particularly patient person and you are seriously about to cross the line where I snap. So, might I suggest that you shut your mouth before I shut it for you?" She was all but growling at the end of her little speech.



Had she not had that look in her eyes that said she could totally do what she just threatened…he would have sneered and ignored her. But that look shut him up real quick. So after a curt nod in her general direction she smiled and dropped him.

"Good. Now get up. We need to see Dumbledore, and quickly"

"b…but…Dumbledore's dead…"

Gin smirked "Dead, but not gone"

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

I walked through the halls contemplating mine and dragons conversation with Dumbledore. I never really trusted Dumbledore, especially after the whole chamber incident. Course I didn't really trust all that many people, including my family. But that was understandable with the things I was taught.

Ok so I know by now you all must be thinking _what in the name of merlin is Hogwarts teaching these days? _ Well I didn't learn all this from Hogwarts. See I attend a super elite, super special, super private school, for _spies_. No seriously, I do. It's called the Harrington Academy and it's for the super genius witch's and wizards of our age. Those of us that can handle it that is.



So now you're probably thinking _so then why was she at Hogwarts when those deatheaters attacked? _ Well, see I can answer that too. I'm sort of….special. Yes, even more special than normal Harrington Academy students. I'm one of the few students undercover. See Hogwarts knows me as Ginny Weasley, the youngest weasley, the girl crushing on harry potter, loony's best friend, etc. etc. But at Harrington Luna and I are gods, Or rather goddesses. Everyone loves us and yet fears us at the same time. We are the best of the best. Luna may act all loopy at Hogwarts but that's just her cover story. And it shows how seriously we take our job.

No one in our group has ever been discovered during a mission. Not even the teachers could discover one of us. Yea, we _are_ that good.

Reaching into my pocket I grabbed a Knut and pressed my thumb to the head of some dead minister guy. Then I placed the Knut in the soda machine and pressed B 12. The blank wall next to the machine slid open to reveal a hidden room. A17 would open the floor directly underneath you with a slide (which was super fun to ride down on by the way) and C 4 would make the statue disappear and in its place would be a ladder. Both of which lead to secret passageways to someplace or another, that no one knows about. Trust me I should know, my brothers did own and copy the marauders map after all.

After pausing only a fraction of a second to admire Marks brilliant idea about the butterbeer machine I strode into the room and took a sit at my end of the table waiting for the rest of the agents.

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

"You did WHAT?!"

I looked at Dylan Harker with slight disdain, he may be one of my best friends but he could be quite the pain in the arse.

"Nerv you can't possibly be serious. How could you let this happen? He may know something now!"

"Chill guys. All of you" I glanced first at Dylan then at Marcy and the rest of the circle, effectively shutting them up. "You remember as well as I do what Headmaster Sutton said about him. Besides, I couldn't get the bloody bastard to leave. He was trying to be all noble and gentlemanly." I scowled at that last part remembering his remarks.

"Do you think it would be best to tail him?" The soft voice on my right said

"You know Lu, that's actually not a bad idea. We tail him twenty-four seven to see if either A-he knows something or B- he deserves to be included. DON'T look at me like that Marcy, you know as well as I that he should be here, with us. I happen to know for a fact that _his_ test scores were even better than _yours_. Plus he can already speak five different languages, including the ancient tongue" a few gasps were heard at this and I smirked glad to know something 

they didn't "and he's not….terrible at self defense. Also he's fantastic at potions."

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

Following Draco Malfoy aka the subject aka Dragon was a lot easier than one had originally thought. It kind of got boring after a while even. He was two of the three types of subjects that were supposedly most difficult to tail: paranoid and he knew us, all of us. He lacked the training of course but still. Two out of three isn't bad, but he was just not _fun_.

They knew everything about him. No seriously, they did. They went through his trash (eww I know but completely necessary), crept into his room and made a copy of his journal (_funny_ shit in there, let me tell you), interrogated and then obliviated his friends (not much there, apparently he's not that trusting either) we had **all** financial information, and well you get the drift. If we wanted to know something we found it.

"Alright nerv, looks like you were right. He has no idea what we are. He just thinks the attack was because of the chamber incident."

I growled at the mention of _that _point in my life but smirked at the fact that I was right.

"That still doesn't mean we should tell him about us though. Just because he's not an evil deatheater scum bag doesn't mean we have to like him"



"But don't you see Mars? It _does_! Ok….here's what I've come up with. We switch one of his regular school tests with one of ours and see if he still measures up to our standards. That way if he does we talk to Headmaster Sutton and get dragon up to date. And if he doesn't well….we forget all about him and move on with our missions."

Mars looked at me _suspiciously and said "why do you care so much Nerv?" _

"_He should be part of our group…and he isn't just because of his last name."_

_And then Marcy understood. Nerv had a thing about last names-being a Weasley and all. People tended to judge her before they got to know her and automatically label her. She hated it. _

_DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW_

_Ok, operation __test__ is underway. I have a visual on the subject. So I'm the eyeball__. Ginny wrote on her parchment. This wasn't ordinary parchment since everyone could read what you were writing at all times. Luna responded with __good, swap the test and let's see what happens, whose backup? __Dylan quickly wrote out __I am, two rows back. Good visual. Marcy's a row behind me and to the left, the reserve. __Luna smiled from her Ravenclaw tower __good. Remember don't hesitate, but be patient. Be logical-trust your instincts. Follow protocol-improvise. Never let your guard down-always look at ease. __All of them simultaneously rolled their _

_eyes and wrote __we know Lu!__ It was kind of hard not to remember that phrase when you hear it every class with Mr. Holloway the CoveOps professor. They all sat back and waited, having no need to rush over their exams. They slowly answered each question while quietly snickering because of how easy they all were. __Seriously, this exam could be for first years and no one would be able to tell the difference! __Dylan wrote frowning down at the papers. __Hush hark, at least pretend to be confused like everyone else!_

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

"wow…guys Dragon definitely deserves to be in our unit. His test score was almost perfect. I haven't seen scores like these since _you_ nerv! He only scored two points below you if I remember correctly. You got a 399 right? Setting the record? Being only one point away from perfect?"

Nerv scowled…yes she remembered the question she had gotten incorrect "stupid embassy's and their stupid dinner events" she mumbled

"So nerv, we've all decided that since you were the one who wanted him so badly, you get the pleasure of initiation."

Gin smiled at this thought "ooooh this will be fun. Dragon won't know what hit him."



DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

**Ok…..so I know it's been like FOREVER (almost a year literally) but I know you all don't want to listen to my excuses. So I won't list them.  
look I'm not gunna be that writer who ALWAYS updates or w/e. I don't have the creative juices to be able to do that (you lucky bitches :D ) but I will update when I can and if you guys bug me enough with reviews (which are totally awesome, even the flames). Plus when I DO update the chapters will be long. This one is freakin 7 pages. Not including this A/N. anyway! Keep reviewing and ill keep writing :D **

**Love **

S.F.Princess


	3. Initiation

Hey Guys

Hey Guys!

Ok so I own nothing except the plot and the new characters not previously owed by JKR.

I tired updating this as quickly as possible and I hope you guys like it! :D

Enjoy the story….

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

Draco had decided long ago that Hogwarts was the best place to be if you ever just wanted to get _lost_. Yes on purpose. One of his favorite things was to just aimlessly walk around the castle looking for hidden passageways. He had found quite a few throughout his days in Hogwarts, and even had his favorites. He was currently sitting in his most prized find. No one knew about this place; thank merlin, and he intended on keeping it that way. The tower had a great view of the lake and the forest and he could even make out the village of Hogsmeade in the distance.

He had grown accustomed to being alone in this space. It gave him time to think about his life and consider all the options and all the possibilities and different paths it could take. It allowed him to think of the things he wasn't allowed to think about in the halls, or anywhere his classmates were, really.

So imagine his surprise when someone comes tumbling in through the window dressed head to toe in black, carrying some object he couldn't identify.

Wand was drawn even faster then he himself thought capable. He let instinct take over and stood in a fighting stance that made you ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

"Draco Malfoy" the figure spoke "its time to see what you can _really_ do with that thing, and _without_."

"who are you and what do you…"

He wasn't able to finish that sentence because of the crazy person in front of him.

He threw up his shield charm (a spell he created that he was rather proud of. It lasted and stayed strong until an extremely powerful spell hit it, were talking like unforgivable powerful or well _Sectumsempra) _which is exactly what the bitch in front of him used once she figured out he had used his shield.

"don't be afraid to fight back Malfoy" she said snottily

Ok, now he was getting mad. No one, and I mean NO ONE taunts a malfoy and gets away with it. So he pulled out all the stops.

Rolling out of the way of her reducto he shot a silencio in her direction forcing her to just use her mind, which didn't seem to be difficult for her. _Ok…well let us see how she likes it when I take away her wand! _he thought. He quickly thought EXPELLIARMUS! And her wand was zooming towards his head and… closely following it was her foot. _Shit_ he thought and ducked just in time. Rolling and spinning to face her at the same time. She was on him before he even finished turning around. Throwing punches and dodging roundhouse kicks, he was getting tired. But it seemed like the mysterious girl he was fighting was just warming up!

"who are you!?" he demanded when he managed to tackle her to the ground and pin her down.

"Who your attacker is will never matter, what matters is that " she whispered viciously while doing some fancy movement and managing to flip them over and then finished with "you always win"

"What the _fuck_ is going on??"

"well…for one, you just got your arse kicked by a girl. _Again_. And also that was part two of your initiation."

"Initiation….to what exactly?"

"To the Harrington Academy for witches and wizards"

"eh?"

"ooohh really intelligent response dragon" Gin started laughing. Draco just stared at her deciding that one-he liked that laugh, a lot. And two- it sounded strangely familiar.

"who are you? You sound familiar"

Gin smiled nervously under her mask…then hesitantly pulled it off her face.

"Ginerva? Huh?"

"you always call me that….why?"

"well…i…uhh….it is your name isn't it?"

Gin smiled and said "well, yes, it is. But not many people know it. And weasley's and malfoy's hate each other right? So we should be all _I hate you and you hate me_, which is ridiculous"

For the first time that night Draco actually smiled. _So Ginerva doesn't believe in the last name discrimination _he thought. _Excellent._

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

"Welcome dragon to our headquarters"

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. This was amazing! He'd never seen such high tech machines in this school! Or people who actually knew how to work them!

"Draco Malfoy, you will now be known as dragon during all missions and ONLY during missions. This room is where we debrief and/or come up with plans and just chill when we want to get away from the rest of the boring socialites at school. There are five of us, six including you. Marcy Gray aka Pepper, Dylan Harker aka Hawk, Mckayla Deer aka Tonic, Luna Lovegood aka moon, and me Ginerva Weasley aka Nundu."

"nundu…as in the east African leopard beast? The most dangerous beast in the world? Nice choice."

"We don't choose our nicknames silly" replied luna " they are given to us during our training"

"so…how'd you earn those nicknames?"

"ill do the honors of telling that story nerva" Dylan replied with a wink a gins direction.

"it goes down like this…..Marcy because during our training she was always the _pepper upper _getting everyone ready to work our arses off. Mckayla cuz well…she loves gin n tonic and that is how she always gets us relaxed after a mission. What do you think luna's name means? Me cuz I notice everything…like a hawk. Now nervas story is a little more impressive. Coveops class had us do a mission…well we thought it was real when it really wasn't and well Nundu over there managed to take out over 20 special agents, on her own, and retrieve the necessary information in record time. Which is also why she's our team leader, The lead CoveOps spy. Shes the best."

"guys, your scaring him, and giving me way too much credit. Anyone could've taken those guys down they were going easy on me!"

"no nerv, your just really really good"

"whatever, look guys we have to get dragon here up to par before we get our next assignment, which should be soon. And I was talking to Professor Holloway today…our new assignment is at Hogwarts. So it will be even more tricky to keep our identity's a secret. Im guessing we have two days to help dra get ready, then…its show time" gin smirked when she saw all the excited looks on her teams faces. Well all except draco who just looked scared.

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDM

Ginerva weasley woke up sensing something….off. Trusting her instinct she laid still keeping her breathing even and deep. She closed her eyes and used her other senses to try and figure out what exactly was off. There! She thought, rustling of the curtains…so the window is open. That means Foot steps! And heading my way! _Ok nundu analyze the situation and handle it in the quietest way possible, if I wake the room mates they could figure out my cover_. Sensing someone opening her curtains she braced herself getting ready to pounce.

The curtains opened and she threw herself skillfully onto the person successfully pinning them down and covering their mouths at the same time. She grabbed her wand and quickly cast a silencing charm around them and a full body bind. Looking down she was surprised

"Malfoy?? What the hell? How did you get in here? The stairs turn into a slide if any guys try to come up…"

"mmh mmhm" He gave her a slightly disgruntled look which clearly stated _get this damned spell off me and I can tell you! _ Smiling sheepishly, gin removed the spell and waited patiently for his answer

"well for starters I undid the spell to the stairs, we did that in slytherin in my second year! Surprised the hell out of me when I started to fall! Don't you gryffindors ever have any fun?? And secondly we have an emergency"

"What? What kind?"

"hah im just kidding. Its time to go nundu! Get your arse out of bed and lets go we have a mission to complete!"

Grumbling and glaring at him slightly she said "you are way to cheerful this bloody early in the morning!"

"sorry Nerv, I'm just excited….first mission and all"

"fine whatever…lets go 

Having slept in her "spy" clothes gin was set and ready to go. Wearing form fitting, but loose, jeans and a form fitting shirt draco couldn't help but check her out. _Damn…for a weasley she is HOT! _ Gin just smirked at him when she caught him staring and said

"like what you see?"

"oh yes" was the only reply she received. Heading out the door she turned to him, winked and said "are you coming? or are you gunna stand there all night trying to catch flies with your mouth?"

Laughing at his dumb expression she undid the silencing charm on the dorm and left the lions den.

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDM

Sorry guys! I had to stop there so that I can think of a fantastic mission to give them and an awesome fight scene… so yea. Hopefully this chap is ok :D course I did write it all at like 3 AM so I am kinda tired! So plz forgive all mistakes :D or at least the lil ones.

Feel free to flame or anything as long as your review I don't care if its anonymous or w/e I just like the reviews cuz its helps me to know what you want.

ANY IDEAS or ANYTHING YOUD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY PLZ WRITE IN THE REVIEW. Id love to her ppls input. Give me some ideas and whatnot

Thanks!!

Princess Sly


	4. Scars gone but not forgotten

WOW! It has been MONTHS since my last update. I've got to say i'm extremely surprised by how long it's been. Life has just been crazy. Anyway, I'm older now and more experienced with my writing. So HOPEFULLY that means better stories!! :D I would love to have a fan base, but unfortunately i'm not the type of writer that will update every night or once o week. I update when I get the inspiration, and as you can see-that sometimes takes a while. SO, that being said I am truly sorry to anyone reading this story! I know that waiting for updates SUCKS…so I'm going to try to do my best from now on. Life has calmed down a little more and hopefully I can get back on track. Wish me luck! Also, the stories are staying the same, I've just changed my name from fireprincessorslytherin17 (which is WAY too long) to SilverEyedAngel19 (not much shorter but still cute and easier to write!)

As usual-I do not own anything that JKR claims.

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

After all the debriefing that had occurred since obtaining the mission, it was easy for my team to track down and obtain the necessary information to bring in their prey. I was, as per usual, the leader of the pack and thus in the most danger, right where I liked to be. Having the chance and the abilities to bring down hard core death eaters, or even little baby ones, is like a drug. When my team and I go on missions its like nothing else, being connected through brain waves is a huge advantage.

"_This is a useful tactic_" Draco thought "_just what I bloody need, a bunch of lions in my head all day"_

I chuckled and smirked at him "_don't forget DRAY, not all of us are lions. That's just me actually, and it's not as bad as you think. We can travel for miles and not lose any contact. Splitting up isn't a difficult or dangerous maneuver AND when we are in our animal forms it is still possible to communicate. Besides, it's not like we WANT to hear your thoughts. And we won't, not outside of missions. Not unless we choose to"_

"_I'm not saying it doesn't have its….advantages. I just don't want my thoughts heard by everyone! Malfoy's don't share thoughts on anything! Unless it's dark thoughts" _

"_It's cute how important you think you are, just based on your name. You and I both know that you don't truly believe all that nonsense about last names. And don't try to tell me any differently. Now stop whining. We have a mission to complete." "Team, get in position, I see the doors opening. On my mark switch to human form and take down your targets! Remember the plan, and leave Finnegan to me. His blood is mine." _

"_NOW" _

As my team jumped out of their advantage points, I could see that the appearance spell had worked quite nicely to our advantage. The death eaters in training now think we are twenty-something aurors here to take them away. Little did they know that we are actually part of the student body they were planning on harming. Keeping Seamus in my line of sight I watched as he tried to run toward Gryffindor tower. What a stupid boy, and he was their leader? Wow, crazy ambitions this lot has.

Taking down my targets was a bore really. Tom doesn't make them like he used to, that's for sure. These kids had no talent, none at all. It took my team less then five minutes to take down all twenty five of them, and me even less time to sprint and catch up to Finnegan.

"Going somewhere, Seamus? Wouldn't your precious dark lord be angry with you for running like a baby?"

"REDUCTO"

Throwing up a simple charm, I laughed. "Really Seamus? Is that the best you can do? And think of what your mother would say! You throwing a harmful spell at a **girl**, and an ex at that! Why, I'm appalled at your behavior." I threw my secret identity and faced him.

"I know what you've been up to Seamus **honey**, and I'm going to give you ONE chance to stop and revert back to your old ways. Your little friends are being given the same chances as we speak. You have two choices. You can fight, get your arse kicked, and then have your memory oblivated. OR you can just give up now and still have your memory oblivated, but your ego intact. What will it be?" I asked as I got into my most prized fighting stance.

"Go to hell Weasley!"

"Gladly, but you first"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

One swift kick to the groin, and the fight didn't last long. After tying him up and proceeding to oblivate his mind I noticed a spot on my shirt.

"Damn it! That bloody bastard and that stupid spell! Fuck! Damn it! Curse it all to hell! These are new clothes you bastard!"

"You get cut that badly and all your worried about are some clothes?" Draco chuckled while strolling into view.

"Yes, well. Not all of us can afford to buy new clothes everyday of the year. So I am so sorry to actually be worried about mine. This was my favorite spy blouse damnit!" I kicked him in the groin again for good measure.

Draco chuckled and then sighed.

"Will you just get inside and shut up so I can heal you already? And don't give me that look nundu, you know as well as I that healing doesn't work properly unless someone does it for you. It's not like I'm going to enjoy seeing you half naked" _okay…think qudditch Dragon. Who won the World Series in 1879? Who is the all time best beater in the magical world?_

"_Dragon…I CAN still hear your thoughts you know." _Laughing I pretended to remove the spell that allows me to hear his thoughts. Secretly just removing it from my head so that he won't be able to hear my thoughts. I pealed off my shirt like the pain didn't bother me, which it doesn't. Not after what Tom did to me, the minor cuts don't even register on my tolerance level anymore. I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to over come me, taking in every detail. The most prominent of course would be the way that Draco's hands felt on my bruised body. It was like giving water to a man in a desert, like ice cream on the hottest of days. It was bliss. Soon I was humming with delight. On the inside of course, I couldn't let Draco know what I was thinking. That would be a death wish….if he could beat me that is.

"Nice try nerva, but I can feel when my thoughts are being projected. Just like you"

I smiled impishly at him, my way of apologizing. He continued to work his miracle hands over my cuts and all too soon his hands were leaving my body. Hmm, I'd have to ponder over this later. I shouldn't like Draco in that way. He's just a friend, and a partner. Not in anyway is he sexy. Oh who am I kidding?! That man is gorgeous! Ugh, ok nundu, get a hold of yourself girl. Do not lose your head over a boy. Not again. That thought cleared my head instantly.

"_Ok team, bring it in. Meet back at headquarters and bring your targets. MAKE SURE THEY ARE KNOCKED OUT! We don't need a repeat of the Roberto instance." _

"_On it" _They all replied. I shut off communicate completely to take in my surroundings. Seamus lay on the ground glaring up at me with all the hate he could muster.

"You know what Seamus. Ill give you one more option. You can go back to your precious lord, if you agree never to return to Hogwarts again. If I see you here I will kill you. Do you understand me?" I all but whispered that last part, using as much malice as I could contain in my voice.

He continued to glare at me but gave me a curt nod. Smiling I let him go. He quickly ran toward the forbidden forest to vanish with a rather loud pop.

"What the HELL nerva! Why did you let him go!"

"I have my reasons dragon." I proceeded to gather up all the unconscious babies that I had knocked out while on my path to find Finnegan. Upon returning to headquarters we counted a total of twenty nine. It seems we choose the right day to take them down. They were recruiting. Obliviating everyone's memory was mundane, but my team works fast and soon we were finished. Rubbing my temples I proceeded to head on up to my tower.

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

I sat silently as Ginerva walked slowly toward the door. I spotted Luna looking at me wearily and motioned her over.

"Earlier Seamus put the sectumsempra spell on Ginerva…but she acted like she couldn't even feel it…why?? And why does she get all cold and distance when someone calls her Ginerva?"

She looked at me sadly, and then looked over her shoulder to the slumped form of Ginny Weasley on the couch where she had past out.

"That's really a question you should ask Nerva. But since I know how much she hates talking about it….and the importance behind you knowing. I suppose I could tell you. You must promise to never mention it to her though. It's a very painful memory that she would rather subdue. You remember how in her first year, she was taken to the chamber of secrets?"

After my curt nod and ashamed look she continued

"Tom came back for her, every year after that. No one knew of course. Gin kept it a top secret, even from her closest of friends. See her parents kept thinking that she was dark and evil and that that was why the dark lord was so interested in her in the first place. So, naturally, she kept it a secret. When he came for her, there was nothing she could do. She would fight and scream but of course this is the dark lord we are talking about. He wanted him, so he made her his. He would keep her for days, without anyone noticing. While he had her he would do different things to her, depending on his mood. Some day's he would be the loving Tom she fell in love with, while others he would be lord Voldemort who tortured her very soul. On one particularly bad day, he was angry at her for not bring aroused…so he cut her while whispering her name over and over again every time the blade meet her skin. Every inch of her body was covered in cuts, and she was bleeding badly. She almost died that day. That was the day I found her. He dropped her off in the usual spot, but in her delirious state of mind she stumbled around and found her way to the library where I happened to be studying. We are both very lucky that I happen to be highly gifted in healing. Otherwise she would be covered in scars."

"YOU DIDN'T TAKE HER TO THE INFIRMARY!" I said all this in a very hushed voice, trying not to wake Ginerva.

"She begged me not too. It was her secret, not mine. I had to respect her wishes"

"And where pray tell did that nobility go off to lulu?"

We both jumped as nerva slowly sat up and looked at us.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Draco did indeed need to find out about my past, and I'm glad he asked you Luna. You tell it the best."

She walked out then. I followed quickly with a few questions of my own and the odd desire to spend alone time with her.

"Nerva, wait. I'm sorry. If it wasn't for my father none of that would have happened to you." and I meant it, I was sorry for everything that my father had done.

"Don't be Draco. I'm happy that it happened to me. What if it had happened to some other girl who didn't have a brother that cared enough to go after her? What if it happened to someone who wasn't strong enough to handle it?? It's made me the woman I am today. I wouldn't change that for anything. Besides, Voldemort wanted me. No other girl would do. Even if your father had burned that diary, Riddle still would have found me and nothing would have changed."

I contemplated this and decided that she was right, and that I wouldn't ever bring it up again unless she needed me too.

"Ok then…next subject. Why me? Why was I chosen to be a part of the Harrington Academy? Why so late?"

She looked saddened at this question. And I immediately wanted to take it back and never ask such a stupid question again.

"You were always supposed to be part of our family Dragon. That's what it is you know, a family. But when it became apparent that your father was in ranks with Voldemort everyone assumed you would be too. It took me months to convince them that you wouldn't be. They didn't believe me until after that day you found me in the courtyard fighting off death eaters and you tried to help me."

"You see Draco, we are chosen at birth. We are given very special gifts that make us different from the rest of the wizarding world. We have yet to figure out all of them, as we seem to gain more as each year passes, but we never tire of trying to figure them out. You were chosen at birth with a very unique gift, very few of us have that gift. I was born with it too Draco. See, we have the ability to hear others thoughts and to project our own into their minds. We obviously don't know how to control this just yet, but I'm working on it every night and am improving quite rapidly. But its frustrating, as there aren't that many of us born with it, there is no records on how to train yourself in using it! The only records I can find are from hundreds of years ago, and those make no sense at all!"

"ok ok whoa nerva! Slow down there. Information overload"

"sorry dragon, I'm just tired"

I took a glance at her then and noticed for the first time how very tempting her lips were. She was currently biting on her lower lip with her eyes closed. The lighting was perfect on her face. _ Wow…she is gorgeous. The way the light shines on her face makes her look like an angel. _I couldn't resist the pulling in my heart my longer. I closed the distance around us and closed my eyes and my lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

It was sweet bliss having her lips on mine. I never knew that kissing a Weasley would be this amazing but my heart was soaring and my blood pounding…straight to my groin.

When her arms wrapped around me and started to tug at my hair I nearly lost all control.

DMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGWDMGW

Hope you liked! I'm trying to stick with the original plan, but I find myself running off course sometimes so I hope you guys don't mind! I will try to have the next chapter up soon (look for a very heavy make out session hehe :D ) but like I said, I'm not very reliable when it comes to creativeness, so sorry!

But look for it in the next few days. ALSO, I NEED VOTES! Obviously gin and draco cant be the only relationship in the whole story line. WHO would YOU guys like to see in the story? The characters I would consider are:

Hermione

Harry

Ron

Pansy

Millicent

Blaise (boy)

Snape

Luna

Marcy

Mckayla

Dylan (those four because I think that there is WAY to much gin/draco/voldemort and the other members of the group could get some action as well)

Any other suggestions will be taken into consideration.

Thanks for reading and please review! As usual, flames are welcome.

Love,

A.


	5. Kisses and Chaos

*Sly* Sly*

'So this is what it's like to kiss Draco Malfoy….wow! I never want it to stop! Oh goddess the things he can do with those lips! Ok nerva…get yourself together girl! He has all control right now! And that is NOT how we do business', with that thought Nerva quickly wrapped her leg around his and started to deepen the kiss. Tugging at his hair and feeling under his shirt at his oh-so-hard abs. 'oh wow his abs are delicious!' She thought.

Not wanting to be outdone, Draco picked her up and slammed her against the wall with just enough force to make it hurt but not leave any marks. He smirked into her mouth when he heard her moan. When she finally had to come up for air he launched himself at her neck. Nibbling and sucking and biting, making her grasp onto his shoulders in sheer pleasure. She started grinding her hips into his groin and he nearly lost it, groaning with intense pleasure he tightened his grip on her ass and carried her into the closest classroom, ripping her shirt off in the process.

Nerva gasped as he placed her on the table and started massaging her breasts. 'He can work wonders with his mouth AND his hands!'

Draco was about to dispose of the rest of her clothing with a simple flick of his wand when they heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway and murmured voices.

"Fuck! Thats the trio!" Nerva said, rushing to put her clothes back on.

"follow me" Draco, grabbing her hand and sprinting towards the back of the classroom and towards the window. "Accio firebolt" they watched in silence as Draco's broom came rushing towards them. Hopping on quickly, Draco steered them away from the window and up towards the roof. Aiming his broom for the hidden passage on the top of the castle, Nerva and Draco slid down and landed on the bottom with a thump.

Looking over at Draco, Ginny noticed that his hair was disheveled and untidy and he had dirt on his spy outfit. She couldnt control herself any longer and burst into a fit of giggles.

"and what, in the name of merlin, is so funny?"

"haha...im sorry...haha...its just that your hair...haha...its so cute that way"

"hmph" Draco sighed and looked away, pretending to be mad. Not able to hold it in any longer he started laughing too. They then burst into hysterical fits of laughter and that is how the rest of the team found them when they sauntered in.

"well, no need to ask what youve been up too. Hey nerva, wheres Finnegan?" Luna asked.

"Oh, yeah I let him go" she replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?" The entire team asked, jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"I have my reasons guys, do not doubt it. Besides, imagine the look on old Voldemorts face when he realizes I've taken out all of his new recruits."

"Id imagine he'd be bloody pissed off" Hawk stated.

Nerva smirked, then got up and looked at herself in the mirror "Exactly" she replied with a smirk on her face.

*Sly* *Sly*

Meanwhile, in a castle not too far away, Voldemort looked down at one of his favorite new toys. Seamus Finnegan had proved a very useful recruit and was, up until now, making him a very happy Lord. He listened to him drone on and on about some aurors who had disrupted his meeting and oblivated his recruits blah blah blah. He was about to crucio the boy just for boring him when the weasel muttered a name that made his spine tingle with pleasure.

"Silence" He whispered.

Seamus immediately shut his mouth and bowed his head, waiting for his punishment sure that one would come.

"Ginerva Weasely, is that the girl whom you speak of?"

"Yes, my lord"

"My precious gem, what have you been up to darling" he muttered to himself.

"Finnegan, who is her best friend at Hogwarts? Someone she cares for deeply and would do anything to protect?"

"My Lord, when we dated she was rather fond of Luna Lovegood, they were inseparable. But I did not see Luna with her this morning sir, Instead I saw Draco Malfoy my lord, they seemed to be very friendly..in fact, he healed her after I cast the sectumsempra on her"

Outraged at one of his own followers sons he quickly calculated a plan and decided that he was done playing with his queen. _She will be mine _he thought _and Draco _Malfoy_ will be DEAD!_

"McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass. You five will lead a team of no less than thirty members to carry out this plan, take the whole damn army if you have to. I want Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy in my chambers within the month. Any one who tries to stop you or protect them will be caught and brought along as well. There will be NO DEATHS in this attack, I want to take care of this problem personally." Voldemort smirked as he said this and leaving he called out "Take anyone you wish, but not Lucius. I need to have a little chat with him"

Walking out the door he knew Lucius Malfoy was reluctantly following him despite not having received direct orders. He walked to his bed chambers and sat down at his desk chair.

Lucius walked in not too far behind and immediately got down on his knees and started begging and pleading with his master. Growing tired of the weak mans rambling and sent a silent crucio in his direction and watched with satisfaction as the man screamed and convulsed on the ground. After a few moments he was satisfied with the mans pain and ended the curse. "I do not care for your excuses Lucius. You promised me your son was ready to join my side. You said yourself, did you not, that he was already a loyal and devout follower?"

Lucius tried to speak but was once again hit with a silent crucio by voldemort.

"I will tell you this once Lucius Malfoy, I am going to offer Draco one chance to join my side, and of course he will be tortured for his disobedience, but shall he refuse my offer he will suffer at my hand and face my wrath, the end result of which will be his death. You have been warned. Now leave"

Lucius quickly scrambled out of his masters abode and disapparated to his own home to send his son a very angry letter, but also a warning.

*Sly* *Sly*

"Hey gingin, whats that on your neck?" Harry asked

"Huh? What are you talking about Harry?"

"You have a hickie on your neck Gin..."

"Oh don't be silly Harry, I'm not in a relationship how can I possibly have a hickie on my neck? Thats a bruise I got from a plant in Herbology. It grabbed on to me and wouldn't let go, you can ask luna if you want" Gin scoffed at him and turned back to her food.

_Shit I cant believe I forgot to put up a concealing charm. Damn you Draco and your unbelievably hot notions for pulling a girl into a classroom before dinner for a quick snog! This is the third time this week! I guess someone was bound to notice the marks eventually Nerva thought. _It had been three weeks since hers and Dracos first kiss and their relationship or whatever they had was going very smoothly. Neither had wanted to say anything about what their title was or how they would act around others, they were just content to have each other at the moment.

Harry was about to say something else when a student came in to the Great Hall covered in blood and holding a knife to her own throat. "Attention Students of Hogwarts. Two among you can save you all. They know who they are. Send them out to the qudditich pitch now and we will leave the rest of the castle unharmed. We will wait thirty minutes and then we will burn the whole castle down and everyone in it."

The student was then forced to cut her own wrists and immediately collapsed on the floor, Madame Promfrey sprinting towards her.

All the students started screaming and looking worried when the poor girl looked to not be breathing.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall yelled "All students 6th year and under WILL return to their dormitories IMMEDIATELY, NO EXCEPTIONS. Those of you who are of age have the option to fight or to return to your dorms."

"Actually Minerva, That wont be necessary" Harry spoke up. "Ill be going"

Ginerva sighed and said a quick "sorry" thought to her team.

"Oh Harry don't be daft. For once they are not talking about you. Team, Suit up we leave in ten."

"Miss Weasley what on earth are you talking about? You are not going to face off deatheaters on your own!"

"Gin you cant be serious!"

"Absolutely not Ginerva! Mum would KILL me"

"LOOK! I don't have TIME for this. I have to go get ready and debrief my team. And McGonagall no offense but we have a higher chance of survival than all of you professors. Besides, they are here for me and Draco. They wont kill us. Anyone else will just be used to distract us and my team so kindly BACK OFF before I make you!"

"Gin, NO. You cant go. There's only 6 of you! At least let us help you!" Ron and Harry screamed at her, faces going red while the rest of the school watched.

"We dont need the help Nundu, you know they'll just get in the way" Luna said in her head

"But it would be funny to see their faces when they see what we can do" Dylan added.

"Come on Nerv, let them see what we can do" Tonic laughed.

"Fuck it. Team line up. McGonagall we will be going now, protect the rest of the students but STAY OUT of the dormitories, that's the first place they'll look if they can make it past our forces."

"I am not going to allow six of my students to go off playing heroes Miss Weasley"

"Yes well you don't have a choice now do you?" _Now Dylan_

Ginerva stood silently as Dylan quickly said a spell that would stop time for exactly 10 seconds. Each team member then sprinted to the front doors and shut them, they then cast as many sealing charms that came to mind, hoping that it would be enough to at least stall the professors and any students dumb enough to follow (aka the Golden Trio). Once they were satisfied they quickly transformed their clothes and got into their animagi forms taking off towards the qudditich pitch, all getting the tight feeling in their stomachs signaling that their bodies were getting ready to fight.

"_Team, there's one more thing. If it looks like they are trying to take me, DO NOT try to stop them or get in the way. They will either kill you or take you as well, and I wont be able to protect you once in Voldemort's grasp. Promise me you will back off and wait for me to contact you if they do take me"_ Nerva said through their mind link.

"_I will make no such promise. By now, Finnegan has told Voldemort that I was fighting along with you. If theyre here theyre not just here for you Nerva"_ Draco sighed _"But we will fight and we will not back down."_

"_Fine. But the rest of you MUST promise me now. Or I will petrify you." _

"_whatever Nundu, We promise okay? Can we just go kill some deatheaters please?"_ Pepper said laughing.

They all started running towards the qudditich pitch, each going to their previously designated advantage points. Observing the scene in front of them the bubbles in their stomachs grew restless, waiting for the opportunity to take these death eaters down.

"_How much time do we have left Lu?" _Pepper asked

"_Only about ten more minutes until they make good on that promise" _She responded.

"_Okay guys, we at least have a small advantage here since they dont seem to know that we're here yet. Heres the plan, Ill go out there and make my presence known and when they all get distracted and are facing me you will all jump out and silently take out as many as you can before the rest realize whats happening. After that we will just take out as many as possible before they attempt to take Draco and I. Wait for my signal to attack"_

"_uhh Nerv? That wont be necessary."_

Nundu looked out at the pitch and cursed silently, damn those three! They are impossibly daft!

*Sly* *Sly*

Hello Lovelies! 

Im Backkkkkk! And yes, this time for good. Promise! I have TONS written out already, so I can post whenever I feel loved enough...so leave many reviews or follow the story if you want more! 

Sorry for the cliffie after so long...but I promise itll be worth it. The scene to come is exciting to say the least! 

Love 

Princess Sly! 


	6. Caught

_Bloody hell those three will be the death of us all!_ Nerva thought to her team _Okay guys, same plan just a different distraction. Still wait for my signal!_

They all watched as the trio ran into the field with the caution of a bull in a china store; None at all.

"Let Ginny go!" Ron yelled, face going red and wand held tightly in his outstretched hand.

The death eaters looked at the golden three and burst out laughing.

"Did you honestly think that we would be intimidated by you three? You are nothing" All the death eaters were doubled over in laughter each making their own little jokes about the trio while they just stood there red faced and fury written all over their features.

"You three, thinking you could take on all thirty of us? That's a laugh!" Once again the DE's all crumbled over in hysterical laughter.

"Give me back my bloody sister you damn death eaters!" Ron yelled once again having no effect on the laughing bunch.

"aww is the little weasel getting mad? Upset that we're here to take your little sister are you? Don't worry we don't bite...much" A lowly deatheater said with a sadistic grin.

Having had enough of the mockery of her brother and his pals Nerva decided it was time for action and quietly stood besides the trio but a little behind so that they couldn't see her just yet.

When the death eaters finally looked up to say something derogatory towards them once again, they all went dead silent eyes turning to cold steel behind their silver masks.

"Hello boys, mocking the trio isn't very nice now is it? Although I'd have to agree, they don't look very intimidating do they? but how do I fare? Do I look scarey enough for you?" She said with a smirk on her lips and the promise of death in her eyes.

As it were she did look very terrifying to most of the death eaters, but none would admit that. She was wearing tight black legging style pants with comfortable and practical boots, a blade secured in both boots and two on her hips. She had on a green form fitting top that showed off a little of her tight stomach exposing the tattoo on her hip with her wand on a holster on her arm and two batons on her back. Her hair was loose and flowing but charmed to not get in the way.

With all the death eaters looking at her, she uttered one word in her mind that had her team quietly slipping into action taking down the DE's in the back. Looking at the first DE she gave a little grin when he screamed "Get Her!".

Slowly taking out her wand she lazily waved it at Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were so shocked at her appearance they had yet to say anything, effectively tying them up and transporting them to the highest part of the Gryffindor stands, getting them out of the way.

She quickly dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way of the few dozen spells coming her way "NOW!" She yelled and her team let themselves known, all with their wands drawn. Jumping back to her feet she kicked the closest eater in the jaw, breaking it and sending him flying into the stands knocked out cold. Looking around she spotted the rest of her team taking on three death eaters all at once each, while her and Draco were fighting at least ten each.

They really just want Draco and I...

Knowing what she had to do if her team failed she kicked it into over drive. I'm not called Nundu for nothing she thought as she drew on her magic to make her next spell more powerful. "Reducto!" She screamed putting as much force as she could into the spell. Satisfied when the spell killed five of the closest eaters she was momentarily distracted when she heard a yell from the stands, which gave the deatheater staring her down time to disarm her, and watched as he caught it effortlessly and proceeded to run into the center of the pitch toward a deatheater fighting Draco.

Furious Nundu looked to the fields "Damn it Ron I told you guys not to distract us!" She yelled back despite being a little happy that he was proud.

Quickly taking in her surroundings while chasing down the deatheater that took her wand she almost stopped short when she saw them. Hundreds of deatheaters were now emerging from the forest, making their way over to the Pitch.

_Fuck...fuck fuck fuck! Pepper, Hawk, Tonic, Moon get the Trio OUT OF HERE! You all know that Harry Potter is more important than Draco and I. We will hold them off for as long as possible. GO!_"

"_Damnit Nundu! We WILL find you! WE WILL!_"

"_I know guys. Just hurry!_"

Satisfied that the team was getting the trio out she kept fighting and killed the surrounding Death Eaters with a swing of her batons adding a little fire to the ends, her eyes blazing. Looking around she spotted Draco and sprinted towards him, not bothering to fight the death eaters and just killing the ones that got in her way, dodging and ducking any spells that came at her. She was almost to Draco when he got hit in the back with a spell sending him flying into the air unconscious and to land in a bloody heap on the ground.

"NOO!" She screamed and launched herself at the death eater, killing him by lighting her hands on fire and squeezing the life out of him. Eyes blazing she watched as the last of his life left his eyes, momentarily distracting her and giving the death eaters enough time to whisper an "Incarcerous". Ropes wound themselves around her entire body making it impossible for her to stand and she promptly fell over.

"Your friends are quite impressive Ginerva. But none so much as you. Your lot did manage to kill over thirty of the first brigade, injuring several others, the dark lord will be most interested in learning that you killed off about twelve of them yourself, injuring nine or so more. I must say I can see why our Lord wants you so very very much." McNair said taking off his mask.

"Ahh McNair, and how are you on this lovely day? Like my handiwork do you?" She smiled up at him, knowing that it would infuriate them.

He said nothing but she could see the flare of his nostril and knew it had hit a nerve, not seeing her in fear now that she was caught.

"You can tell your Dark Lord to piss off, I will never be his." She hissed.

"We'll see" was all he said as he grabbed her roughly, forcing her to stand. He had the others grab Draco and as he pulled out a port-key Nerva could see her team in their animal forms sneaking back onto the field.

Trying to help her team in their search she said the only thing she could think of "Are we going to the french villa or the European Manor this time boys?"

"Tsk tsk Ginerva, he will be most displeased to hear that you've forgotten about the Spanish Villa and all the time you two spent together there."

Trying not to look too please with herself Ginerva put on her mask and made her face impassive. "Whatever" she said as she felt that familiar pull on her naval.

sly * * sly * * sly *

Ginevra stayed silent as the death eaters led her and Draco into the main ballroom of Voldemort's Spanish Villa. Walking with her head held high she almost laughed when the deatheaters instantly fell to their knees, noses almost touching the ground when Voldemort sat at his throne.

"Now Princess have you forgotten your manners already? That's no way to treat your Lord now is it?" Voldemort hissed

"No, It wouldn't be. Good thing I don't worship delusional half-bloods then huh? And you know I hate being called Princess." Ginerva replied while lazily examining her nails.

"Crucio"

Closing her eyes Ginerva welcomed the pain, knowing that it was easier to withstand if she relaxed.

"tsk tsk Tom, you should know by now that I barely feel that any more."

"hmm I did indeed teach you well, my Darling. Now come here and greet me properly before I kill your friend over there" He said while lifting Draco high into the air.

_"Sorry Dragon, but I cant protect you unless I behave..._"

"So sorry my Love" Gin said while walking seductively over to Tom and sitting on his lap. "is this better?" She asked while taking his mouth and giving him a deep kiss. Once they parted for air she nibbled on his ear and started sucking on his throat. Once she got a moan out of him she stopped her antics and nuzzled against his neck.

Draco looked like he was about to be sick but Nerva tried to ignore that, knowing she had to stay focused to stay alive.

"So was kidnapping me really necessary Tom? I was busy at school you know."

"Well you kept ignoring my summons and you know how much I hate that. Then I get a report from Finnegan saying that YOU dismantled his attempt at recruiting. He's such a promising young deatheater and yet you spoiled his plan and lost me over a dozen potential minions. You have to be punished Princess"

"mmm the good kind of punishment or the bad kind my Love?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Oh princess, you know it'll be a little bit of both"

sly * * sly * * sly *

"Bloody Hell! What did we just see! Merlin...Mum is going to kill me!...Where did that come from? Since when could Gin do that!"

"Ron shut the fuck up! They took her! Death Eaters have Gin and its all my fault! We need to go find her! We need to go to Dumbledore...NOW!"

Luna just looked at the golden trio trying to decide on the best action to take...oblivating them could be useful, it would get them out of the way and keep them safe...be eventually they would realize that Ginny and Draco, and soon to be the rest the team, were missing. No, she decided, they just need to know the truth...well part of it anyway.

"Actually Harry, not everything is about you when it comes to Voldemort. He's had Gin in his clutches on and off ever since the Chamber. He's under the impression that once she turns seventeen she will become his Queen. Queen of the Deatheaters, ruling by his side and producing an heir. He took Draco simply because he was rejecting his offer to become a DE and was even fighting against them. They only went willingly when Gin saw how completely outnumbered we were. She went with them so that we could save you three" Luna sighed, happy to have gotten that out and looked wearily to Hawk, Pepper and Tonic and spoke her next words very carefully "Now, if you all will promise me not to question anything I say, or ask about the team, I will allow you to sit in on the rescue brief, but you must kindly shut the fuck up and follow me."

With that said Luna, second in command, turned to her team and led them to one of the more easily accessible training rooms. Quickly scanning for anything related to Harrington Academy, and finding nothing, she let the Trio of Goodness in. Looking around at the grim faces she pulled up a map of the Spanish Villa that Gin had wisely disclosed before being kidnapped and started to circle advantage points.

"What the bloody hell does this have to do with finding Gin? And what do you mean He's had her on and off since the Chamber? I would've known! She would have told me..." Ron so rudely asked Luna as he stood up waving his arms like a lunatic.

Lulu regarded him coolly with a tone of ice that sent shivers down Ron's spine "Tell me Ronald, How exactly would you go about finding Gin and Draco? And no, She wouldn't. She didn't tell anyone. It was her deepest and darkest secret and she will kill me once she finds out I told you. Especially the way your family treated her after, as if she herself were Dark, rather than a victim!"

Ronald had the decency to look ashamed of himself at her words and said nothing, just looked at her with guilt in his eyes. Knowing that Ron would either start to break down, or worse get even angrier, Harry decided now was a good time to step in and answer Luna's first question.

"Lets go find some deatheaters and torture it out of them! Or shove Veritaserum down their throats"

"As promising as that sounds Potter, all the DE's on the pitch are dead in case you hadn't noticed, and the rest have gone. Where exactly would you have us get a deatheater to interrogate? Besides, we don't need them. Gin let us know exactly where they were going without the DE's even knowing. Hence the map." Dylan replied while sniggering into his hand. The trio really could be daft sometimes he thought.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione just sat there in silence, stunned that the team already knew the destination.

"Now that I have your undivided attention...I have a plan. According to Gin, the west side entrance has a weak spot in the patrols, a newbie deatheater, as well as the roof. Now, we also know that Draco will be most likely kept in the dungeons, unless Gin manages to get him as a gift and keeps him in her rooms, which is on the third floor south wing...but that will be heavily guarded. Our best bet would be to have two separate plans of entrance, and of course two separate plan B's, and be ready for Gins signal."

"Fuck that! Lets just go!" Ron screamed

After a quick silencio Ron could speak no more.

"You know Ronald, I was going to let you tag along, considering shes your sister and everything, but now I think ill just tie you to a chair and leave you here. Wouldn't that be fun?" Luna smirked when she saw Ron's eyes get furious.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry but you cant come with us either. Its far too dangerous for you both"

At their protests she simply held up a hand and waited for them to finish ranting "No, Harry Voldemort wants you dead more than anyone, and Hermione you would be killed simply because of your blood...I'm sorry guys but it's out of the question and we did not let those DE's take them today just to have you caught during a rescue". Luna said quietly and quickly bound them similarly to Ron " So sorry again, but I know you three will only try to follow us. That spell only wears off when the caster dies or releases you so there really wouldn't be a point in struggling by the way"

The team all smirked at the trio in amusement and quickly walked over to the weapons room, picking out their favorite tools for the hunt that was the come. None willing to acknowledge the fact that Nerva's birthday was in a week.

sly * sly * sly * sly * sly *

Please R&R so I know what you think!

Love, PrincessSly


End file.
